maliks_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Javaad Aaron Matthews
Javaad Aaron Matthews Slytherin Alumni Age: 19 School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry House: Slytherin Job: Besides being a Dark Wizard, nope. Patronus: A Cobra. Boggart: Losing May. Personality Javaad is a cold guy. He barely talks with anyone and if he does, it means he trusts you. Javaad feels the need to kill all muggle-borns and bring them down from their magical powers, as he believes only Pure-bloods deserve it. He's a very closed up guy, who's hard to open up. May is the only person that has ever opened him up and has been able to communicate with him well, thus making Javaad very protective of May. However, betray, insult, defy or even hurt them in anyway, and well, may God be with you. History Javaad Aaron Matthews was born on a cold November 26th to Nick and Jessie Matthews. He has an older sister by two years, May, who is quite over protective of Javaad. Javaad was born into a family of dark wizards, none of which took a turn for the better. As a child, Javaad knew of his magical abilities and always used them to his benefit. Like every other Pure-Blood child, Javaad was quite arrogant and ignorant. By the time he was eight, almost all of his aunts, uncles and cousins were in Azkaban thanks to Aurors. They had unfortunately found out about their doings and arrested them almost immediately. Javaad and May then underwent training with their parents mentally, emotionally and physically. Javaad's grandfather had left him his wand for him to use until Javaad got his own. Javaad and May were as close as they could for the following year. They had been taught to not trust anybody unless they deemed it necessary. A year after training, training and more training, May received her Hogwarts letter. Unfortunate for him, May left for Hogwarts with a fake history. Javaad then continued learning his way with magic. Especially dark spells. Two years later, he received his letter for Hogwarts. Once he arrived at Hogwarts, he was sorted into Slytherin, in which he lived for about seven years. In those seven years, Javaad never talked to anybody outside Slytherin. In fact, he only spoke to those he knew where trusted. The ones who had connection to his parents. Javaad and May were both in the same house, lucky for them. They were always together with the few that could be trusted, speaking of their parents' plans. Javaad's seven years in Hogwarts were quite difficult for him, as he had to pretend he had a different history, different family, that he knew nothing of magic and the hardest of them all- he had to actually be nice to some people. On his fifth year, though, Javaad had a problem. A Gryffindor- who was a child of two aurors -had found out his secret. So, doing whatever he could to stop the Gryffindor, he assassinated him in cold blood. Nobody knew who killed the gryffie. Once Javaad graduated Hogwarts, he immediately bought his own apartment and stayed there, making his plans, just to follow his parents' footsteps.'' Wand Laurel, ten and one-half inches, encasing a Dragon Heartstring core. Fizzy98.jpg Fizzy97.jpg Fizzy99.jpg PUPPY!.jpg Fizzy95.jpg Fizzy94.png Fizzy93.jpg Fizzy92.jpg Fizzy91.jpg Wattpad_Profile.jpg